Merry Christmas, My Beloved
by Sandy-Yeap
Summary: 24th December, a day before Christmas Eve. What did Jack and Rem planned to do before celebrating Christmas Eve together?


**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm back again with another Final Fantasy series oneshot! **(XP)** This time, I choose Final Fantasy Type-0 series with the pairing being Jack and Rem Tokimiya. No.11 in Class Zero, Jack is known as the class clown because he never fail to bring laughter in class no matter how gloomy state the class is. While Rem Tokimiya is the new recuit cadet in Class Zero who have a kind heart and warm smile.

The reason why I love this pairing is because of a friend of mine who is roleplaying together with me in social media. I'm roleplaying as Rem Tokimiya while my friend is roleplaying as Jack. We have been roleplaying for quite some time now as a couple ***ahem*** and I wrote this oneshot in honour of our relationship. And surprise! Today _(17th November)_ is our 4monthsary so this oneshot is consider a gift from me to my friend to celebrate our 4monthsary~ (Hope you like it, _iamthatisdani_ ~ **:P** )

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Jack or Rem or the others who appear in this oneshot as they all belong to their respective owner, Square Enix. But this oneshot do belong to ME! **(XD)**

* * *

It is yet another peaceful morning in Akademeia and a soft knocking could be heard on someone's room door. The person knocking the door is none other than the class clown of Class Zero, Jack. He is currently standing and waiting patiently in front of his girlfriend, Rem Tokimiya's room door. Both of them have been together for more than 3 months now, spending each and every day together without fail.

The moment they told the others in Class Zero that they are in a relationship, all of them widen their eyes in surprised and couldn't believe what they just heard. They can't seems to imagine how someone as calm and quiet like Rem could fall for someone who is noisy and love to fool around like Jack. As time passes, the others finally start to understand why Rem fall for Jack. It is because Jack never fail to be there for Rem whenever she needed him the most and showing her unconditional love. This kind of make the others felt a little jealous of their relationship.

The reason why Jack is standing in front of Rem's room door this early morning is because they made a promise that they are going in town today to gather some baking ingredients. They planned to bake gingerbread cookies together after shopping today as tomorrow is Christmas Eve and they want to celebrate it with their heart-warming cookies.

 _"Oh, that must be Jack. He is rather early today. "_ Rem thought to herself as she approach toward to the door and open it. Before she could greet him good morning, Jack have pulled her into a tight embrace and landed a small kiss on her head in the process. Rem startled in surprise by the sudden action and blushed slightly.

"G-good morning, Jack.. " Rem mumbles softly as she nuzzle against his chest.

"Morning. Did you sleep well last night? " Jack questioned while patting her head softly.

"Not really. I was so excited about today's outing that I can't seems to put myself to sleep. " She replied, chuckling slightly.

"Silly. " Jack heave a sigh and poke her forehead playfully. They remain in each other's embrace and there is no sign of them wanting to break apart just yet. After for what seems like an eternity 5 minutes have passed, they finally decided to break up their embraces.

"So, ready to head off to town yet? " He asked and smiled.

"Yup. Oh, wait.. ! " Rem halted and start searching for something in his jacket pocket.

"Looking for this? " Jack chuckled as he shove a mini plush on Rem's face.

"Great. Glad you didn't forget to bring Little Rem along with you. " She heave a sigh of relief.

"Seems like you're the one who forgot to bring yours. " Jack teased.

"H-hey.. ! I could never forget about Little Jack, you know.. ! " She quickly reach for the mini plush in her jacket pocket and show it to him.

Little Rem is a hand-knitted mini plush with Rem's facial feature given to Jack by Rem while Little Jack is a hand-knitted mini fox-like plush given to Rem by Jack. Both the plush are very precious to both of them as it represents their other half whenever they are not by each other's side. They made a promise to bring the plush along with them no matter where they go.

"Alright, let's get going now, shall we? " He said and hold Rem's hand gently. Rem nodded in return and both of them head off toward to the town together.

* * *

It is about 30 minutes walk from Akademeia to town and they could easily get there through riding a chocobo but they choose to walk instead because they enjoy walking hand in hand and also taking in the surrounding scenery.

"I'm still amazed to know that you are good in baking, Jack. " Rem said as she tilt her head slightly.

"Heh, baking is one of my favourite hobby besides gardening. " Jack replied.

"I know the gingerbread cookies are going to taste good since you're baking it with me. Oh, can you bake some of your delicious chocolate brownies again soon? I really love it. " She said and look at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course. I'll bake as many as you like me to. " Jack smiled.

"Yes~ Then I'm really looking forward to having those delicious brownies soon. " Rem said cheerfully as she nuzzle against his right arm.

"I'll see if we have enough ingredient left for chocolate brownies once we're done baking gingerbread cookies. If we have enough, we can bake some chocolate brownies along. " He suggested.

"Then I'll.. Woah- " before Rem could finish off what she is saying, she accidentally stepped on a rock and slipped. As she fall, she shut her eyes tightly waiting to feel the painful impact of the hard concrete ground against her body. But instead of landing on something hard like the ground, she landed on something much more softer. She could feel a pairs of warm arms wrapped around her petite figure. As she open her eyes slowly, she could see a familiar figure standing in front of her.

"Hey, are you alright? " Jack questioned worriedly as he hold Rem tightly in his arms.

"O-oh.. ! I'm alright. S-sorry for being clumsy again. " She mumbles softly and her face start to heat up from embarrassment.

"You don't have to apologise for that. Besides, you're always clumsy anyway. Thank god I'm here to catch you in time. If not, you're going to end up with a bruised leg. But I'm glad you're alright. " He heave a sigh of relief and kiss her head gently. Not knowing what to say in return, Rem remain silent as she rest her head against his broad chest.

"Thank you.. For catching me when I fall, Jack. " She mutters under her breath.

"You don't have to thank me, Rem. It is my job to protect you and keep you safe. " Jack said as he tighten his embrace.

"Right. I guess I don't have to worry about getting hurt whenever you're with me? " Rem chuckled.

"Of course, silly. I'd rather get hurt myself than to see you getting hurt. " He landed another soft kiss on her head.

"I.. " not knowing what to say after hearing those sweet words from Jack, Rem blush intensely as she tries to find a way to convey her feelings.

"Don't bother trying to find a way to fight back. You know you couldn't win against me when it comes to sweet talking. " He teases and stick his tongue out playfully.

"H-hey.. ! Not fair.. ! " Rem pouts and hit his chest playfully.

"Ouch~ Anyway, town is just around the corner. Let's keep going, shall we? " Jack chuckled.

"You're right, I could see the town from here. Okay, let's go. " She nodded in respond. As they continue their journey toward to the town, Jack keep a firm grip on Rem's hand, afraid that she might get clumsy and fall again.

 _"I'm really glad to have you by my side, Jack. I promise I will never leave your side and be there for you whenever you need me. "_ Rem thought to herself and smiled as she steal a glance at Jack from the corner of her eyes.

* * *

After walking for another 10 minutes, they finally arrived in town and are amazed at the scene before them. The town is fully decorated with fairy lights, colourful dangling bells, Christmas wreaths and Christmas trees. A lot of people could be seen in the streets, some busy running errands while others busy shopping for last minute Christmas gifts.

"Wow.. The town is unusually packed today. " Rem said as she widen her eyes slightly.

"Of course. It's Christmas tomorrow so everyone is doing their last minute jobs today. " Jack replied and place an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, you've got a point there. " She nodded in agreement.

"Let's not waste anymore time and get on with our shopping. We still need to bake them once we get home later. " Jack said as he drag Rem toward to the baking shop excitedly.

"W-woah.. ! Rig- Ouch.. ! " Rem yelped in pain when a teenage boy accidentally bumped into her shoulder as he run past them.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, kiddo! " Jack glared at the teenage boy.

"Opps, sorry! Didn't see you there. " The teenage boy bowed as he apologized.

"It's alright. Just be careful and watch out for people when you're running next time. " Rem shook her head slightly to indicate it's alright and smiled.

"I will. See you around, pretty. " the teenage boy winked at Rem and start running again.

"What the.. !? Hey! You aren't allowed to say that to Rem, you hear me? " Jack unconsciously yelled at the teenage boy as he tighten his grip on Rem's shoulder.

"I see someone is jealous. " Rem teases and steal a glance at Jack from the corner of her eyes.

"O-of course I am. Only me are allowed to call you that. " He blurted and flick Rem's forehead.

"What was that for.. ? " Rem place a hand on her forehead as she look at him curiously.

"For showing that sweet smile of yours to that kiddo. " Jack pretended to sound angry and crossed both of his arms on his chest as he hold back his laughter.

"I-I'm sorry. I promise I won't do that again next time. Don't be mad, alright? Please? " Rem apologized.

"I'm just kidding, silly. " He landed a soft kiss on her forehead and chuckled.

"For a moment there I thought you're really mad. " Rem heave a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Heh, it will take a lot more than that to make me mad. " Jack smirked.

"Hmm.. You're right. Shall we head to the baking shop now? I'm afraid we won't be able to get what we need if we don't hurry up. Since everyone is doing their last minute shopping today. " Rem said as she look at the people rushing around. He nodded in reply and both of them head off toward to the baking shop together. As they walk, Jack put his arm around her shoulder protectively and keep a close eye around their surrounding. He is worried that someone might bump into her which he doesn't want it to happen again.

 _"Jack is still as protective as ever when it concerns about me. I can't help but like this side of him. "_ Rem chuckled silently at her thought.

* * *

 ***Cliing riing*** the bell attached to the door of the baking shop ring as soon as Jack push open the door. They are both greeted by the worker there who is wearing Christmas costumes. The atmosphere in the baking shop is quite chaotic as a lot of young women is busy doing their last minute shopping for baking stuff. _"It's really packed in here. I wonder if the things we need to bake gingerbread cookies are still available. "_ Rem thought to herself worriedly as she scan around the baking shop.

"Looks like we need to hurry up and gather our ingredients before they are sold out. Ready for some speedy shopping, Rem? " Jack asked.

"W-well, I guess I am ready. But I'm afraid that I'm not as quick as those young women. " She mumbles and furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"Don't worry. Leave those snatching ingredients to me. You just go and grab whatever you see necessary. " He patted her head and grinned confidently.

"Oh, alright. I can do that. " She nodded and cling her fist in determination.

"We'll gather back here in 10 minutes time. Is that enough for you? " Jack questioned.

"Yes. 10 minutes should be enough for me. " Rem smiled.

"Alright then. I'll see you back here in 10 minutes time. Oh, be careful not to get hurt while trying to gather those ingredients. If you can't reach those ingredients on the tall shelf, wait for me and I will get them later. " Jack said as he look at Rem.

"Don't worry, I will be alright. Now you better hurry up before those young ladies get all the important ingredients. " Rem giggled.

"G-gah.. ! You're right about that. I'll see you later then! " He landed a gentle kiss on her head before rushing off into the crowded area to gather the basic ingredients.

 _"I have to do my best and try to gather as much ingredient as I can too. I can't just leave everything to Jack while I stand here and wait for him to get all those ingredient by himself. "_ With eyes full of determination, Rem rush off into the crowd and start gathering some decoration ingredients for the gingerbread cookies.

* * *

10 minutes have passed and the area is still packed with people. None of the crowd have left yet even though they have gathered everything they needed. Despite the chaos in the baking shop, Jack managed to gather everything he needed to make the perfect gingerbread cookies. As he make his way back to the place where he promised to meet Rem at, he noticed that Rem is nowhere in sight. _"Looks like she is taking her sweet time wandering around the shop. "_ He thought to himself as he stand still and start looking around for her.

It have been awhile since Jack started looking around for Rem. The basic ingredients area, decoration area and wrapper area, but there is still no sign of her whereabouts. _"Now where did she wander off to? "_ worried thoughts start to build up and get the best of him as he keep on searching around for her.

"U-umm.. It's alright, I can carry these myself. Thank you for willing to offer some help, mister. " a familiar voice could be heard at the decoration area.

"No, this is too much to carry for a lady as sweet as you. Allow this gentleman here to help you out. " a man voice replied.

"I said I'm fine.. ! Now would you be so kind to get your hand off my shoulder and return that shopping basket to me please? " the familiar voice said in a troubled tone.

 _"Hey, that sounds like Rem's voice. I better go and check it out! "_ Jack quickly rush off toward to where the familiar voice come from. True enough that as soon as he get there, he could see that a man in his thirties had his arm around Rem's shoulder and is smiling slyly while looking at her. This scene in front of him have triggered his anger and protective side.

"C'mon, let me help you. I couldn't bare watching a sweet lady like you shopping alone. Since I'm alone too, it's only normal for me to acco- " before that man could finish talking, Jack have his hand place on one of his shoulder.

"If I were you, I would leave her alone when she say she doesn't need your help. " Jack said in a sarcastic tone.

"What the? It's none of your business there, young man! Just shrug yourself off and find another target! She is mine! " the man blurted out loud as he turn around to look at Jack.

"I dare you to say that in my face again. " Jack tighten his grip on that man's shoulder which result that man to yelped in pain.

"J-Jack.. ! " Rem finally noticed that it's Jack who is dealing with that man. She manage to break free from the man's hold on her shoulder and had ran off to Jack's side.

"Are you alright, Rem? This bastard here didn't do anything to you, have he? " Jack questioned as he keep a deadly glare at the man.

"N-no. He just had his arm around me the moment I try to reach out for that gummy bear on that shelf. " Rem said as she stay closely behind Jack.

"H-hey, I didn't do anything to your chick. Now let go of me! " The man yelled as he try to break free from Jack's hold on his shoulder.

"You're lucky that you didn't manage to do anything to her. If not, I would have make you pay so badly for it. Now scam off and don't let me see your face ever again, old man! " Jack hissed and let go of that man's shoulder. As soon as the man is free from Jack's grip, he had ran off toward to the exit and disappear before their sights.

"I'm sorry to have you to deal with that man, Jack.. " Rem mumbled as she keep her head hanging down.

"Silly, it's my job to protect you from the likes of him. Come here. " Jack have his arms stretch out toward to Rem, indicating her to find comfort in his arms. Without hesitating, Rem quickly ran into his arms and hugs him tightly. She rested her head on his broad chest and instantly feel safe in his arms.

 _"This is the arms that I love the most. It might sound funny but this is the one and only pair of arms that I feel safe in. Not even my childhood friend, Machina's arms make me feel as safe as Jack's arms. "_ Rem thought to herself silently as she nuzzle against him gently.

"It's alright, Rem. Don't be sacred. I'm here to protect you. " Jack whispered softly beside her ear as he pat her head. Rem nodded in respond as she let him comfort her. After for awhile, Rem finally calmed down in his arms.

"I-I'm feeling much more better now, thank you.. Jack. " Rem look at him and smiled reassuringly.

"You don't need to thank me for it. I promise I will always be by your side and comfort you whenever you need me. " he said and landed a soft kiss on her head. Not knowing what to say in return, Rem nodded slowly as she feel herself blushing as soon as she heard those sweet words from Jack.

"Well then, shall we pay for all of these ingredients for gingerbread cookies and head back to Akademeia? It's going to be evening soon. " Jack questioned as he stare at the orange sky through the window of the baking shop.

"O-oh.. ! Yes, of course. I didn't realize that we have spent almost the whole day in here. " Rem said and follow his gaze at the sky through the window.

"Alright then. Let's get going. " He place an arm around her waist and pull her closer to him as he head off toward to the counter to pay for all the stuff they pick up earlier. Both of them head back to Akademeia without delay as soon as they are done shopping in the baking shop. Throughout their journey back to Akademeia, they talked about how they should decorate those gingerbread cookies and in the end, they both agreed to decorate Class Zero look-alike gingerbread cookies.

* * *

They were supposed to get straight into baking gingerbread cookies as soon as they reach back to Akademeia but due to it being night time already, they decided to bake them early in the morning the next day. Instead of resting in their room after returning, they both hang out at their favourite dating spot which is under the cherry blossom tree at the Back Garden.

"Ahh~ Nothing can beat the feeling of chilling and stargazing under the cherry blossom tree. " Jack stretch his tired body and lean back against the tree.

"Oh, aren't you a lazy one? We just spent almost a day in town and you're already this tired. " Rem chuckled as she sit down closely beside him.

"Heh, a class clown like me could never get tired or lazy that easily. It's just that, it's nice to slow down and chill once in awhile. " He smirked and place an arm around her shoulder and pull her closely to him.

"Is that so? Oh well, I guess you have a point about slowing down and chilling once in awhile. " Rem replied as she rest her head on his chest comfortably.

"And you know what? Guess we are really lucky to have a Southern-Cross constellation to stargaze at tonight. " Smirking, he pointed out the Southern-Cross constellation on the night sky.

"Oh wow.. ! You're right. I see it too. " Rem said as she stare at the constellation excitedly.

"Heh, it's Christmas tomorrow so expect it to snow sooner or later. " Jack reminded.

"I can feel the cold breeze already. But I'm alright, since I have you here to warm me up." She chuckled.

"Oh yeah, you can rely on me to warm you up alright. " Jack said as he pull her more closer to him, cuddling her tightly in his arms.

"Let's stay out here until morning, can we? " Rem look at him with pleading eyes.

"Whatever you wish. I don't mind doing anything as long as you're happy. " He smiled, placing a hand on her cheek and rub her cheek gently.

"Thank you. I-I love you, Jack.. " Rem mumbled softly and feel her cheeks heat up slightly.

"I love you too, silly. " He pressed his lips against her, kissing her passionately. Rem responded by kissing him back. The kiss got deepen each second and after awhile, they break up the kiss and catch their breath.

"I didn't know you ran out of breath that quickly. " Rem teased.

"Heh, I could've keep going but I'm afraid you might pass out due to short of breath. " Jack teased back and stick his tongue out playfully.

"Silly Jack. " She poke his forehead gently and burst out laughing. Jack follow suit and laugh along. Both of them spend the whole night cuddling and stargaze the beautiful night sky together.

* * *

The next morning, Akademeia is fully covered in thick white coat known as snow. Both Jack and Rem are still in the Back Garden, sleeping peacefully. A cold breeze blow toward to their direction which caused Rem to shiver slightly. She nuzzle against Jack to seek for some body heat to warm herself up. Unable to stand the coldness, she sneezed, waking herself up in the process. As she open her eyes slowly, she could see snow falling from above the sky.

 _"Oh.. It's snowing.. ! "_ By this time, Rem is fully awake. When she try to be careful not to wake Jack up, she unexpectedly sneeze again due to another cold breeze blow by them. This time, Jack noticed Rem sneezing which wakes him up.

"Rem.. ? Are you cold? " Jack mutters as he rubbed his eyes and open them slowly.

"A-ah.. ! Sorry for waking you up.. ! " Rem panicked.

"You don't need to apologize for it since it's about time I wake up anyway. I see the snow have come to visit us. " He pull her closer to him and hug her tightly.

"Y-yes. O-oh.. ! Wait a minute. " She quickly turn behind and reach out for her well hidden paper bag behind the cherry blossom tree.

"Hmm? How did that paper bag get there without me noticing it? " Jack question quizzically and tilt his head slightly.

"It's a secret~ A-anyway, close your eyes please. " Rem commanded and tighten her grip on the paper bag due to feeling slightly nervous.

"Heh, alright. " Without further questioning, Jack do as he is told and close his eyes before her. After making sure that both of his eyes are tightly shut, Rem reach out for the stuff that is inside the paper bag and wrap it around his neck gently. After awhile, Jack could feel his neck is warming up slowly.

"Alright, I'm done. You can open your eyes now. " She said and hold both of her hand tightly together. As Jack open his eyes, he could see some sky blue colour fabric dangling around his chest.

"A.. scarf? " He blurted and blink a few times.

"I-it's a handmade knitted scarf by me. I-I hope you like it. " Rem mumble nervously and keep her head hanging down.

"I don't like it.. " Jack said as he place a hand on the scarf. This statement hurt Rem deeply which result in her frowning instantly.

"I-its okay if you don't li-"

"I don't like it but I really, really love it. " Jack interrupts her and hug her tightly in his arms.

"W-wha.. ? " Rem found herself in a daze state. For a moment, she was sad because she thought Jack doesn't like the scarf but now she feel really happy after Jack told her how much he love the scarf.

"Thank you for this scarf, Rem. I promise I will take really good care of it. " He nuzzle against her neck which caused her to squirmed slightly from feeling ticklish.

"H-hey.. ! That tickles. " Rem giggled and blush slightly.

"Now is your turn to close your eyes, silly. I have something for you too. " Jack said and take out a paper bag from underneath his jacket.

"H-huh? O-kay.. ? " Rem blinked a few times before closing her eyes. After Rem shut her eyes tightly, Jack take out the stuff that is inside the paper bag and put it on top of Rem's head gently.

"Alright, I'm done. " Jack smirked. Rem does as she is told and open her eyes slowly. She could feel that there is something on top of her head which make her to reach out and touch her head.

"E-eh.. ? A winter hat? " Rem mumbles and look at Jack blankly.

"Heh. Yup, that's a winter hat that is sitting on top of your head right now, silly. " Jack chuckled.

"You got a winter hat.. just for me? " She blurted.

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to get too cold during the winter so I thought it would be a good idea for me to get you a winter hat. Hope you like it. " Jack landed a soft kiss on Rem's cheek and smiled.

"I.. I love it, Jack. Thank you very much. I will treasure it and keep it with me all the time. " Rem said as she place both of her hand on the winter hat lovingly.

"I love you, Rem. And Merry Christmas. " Jack give Rem a quick peck on her lips and rest his forehead gently on her forehead.

"I love you too, Jack. A-and Merry Christmas.. " Rem smiled and close her eyes to feel his warmth emits through his forehead.

"Say, want to head back inside and get on with our baking? We can't celebrate Christmas without those gingerbread cookies, right? " Jack smirked.

"O-oh.. ! You're right. I almost forgot that we have yet to bake those cookies.. ! " Rem exclaimed and open her eyes quickly.

"Heh, someone is feeling panicky all of a sudden. " He teased. For a moment, Rem furrowed her eyebrows and pouts due to him teasing her. But after a moment, her pouts turn into a mischievous smile.

"Well, last one to make it to the baking room is going to clean up the utensils! " Rem said and start running.

"H-hey.. ! Not fair! " Jack chuckled and chase up behind her. After chasing for awhile, Jack finally catch up with Rem and hug her tightly from her back. "Gotcha! "

"E-eek! Alright, alright. You win. " Rem giggled.

"Heh, it would take a lot more than that to make me have a hard time catching you, silly. " Jack said and burst out laughing.

 _"I would tear down the sky if it means to make you happy and see you smile. You are far more precious than anything to me and I would do whatever it takes to keep you safe by my side. Love you lots, my dear Rem. "_ He rest his chin on her right shoulder gently and smile.

* * *

And that concludes the oneshot! How is it? I try my best to make it as fluffy as possible and I hope that tickles your heart even just a little. **(XP)** I made this oneshot through taking some idea of my role play with my friend. So, would you guys like to have a sequel to this pairing? (O~O)

Thank you so much for taking your time in reading this oneshot! I really appreciate it. **(^^)** Mind leaving me a **review** of your thoughts of this oneshot? Thankies! (I hope you like this oneshot, _iamthatisdani_. And happy 4th monthsary to us~ **:D** )


End file.
